


No "I" in Us

by GalaxyJediKota



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyJediKota/pseuds/GalaxyJediKota
Summary: In a world where Jordan joins Team Dianite, he discovers Tom isn't as bad as he seems





	

Jordan Maron aka Captain Sparklez lived with his best friend Tom Cassell aka Syndicate. Ever since day one Jordan chose to be on Team Dianite, now 3 months later he has pledged himself by killing none other than the priest of Mianite. Of course there were no hard feelings, but today was different, there would be hard feelings, today was the purge. Every Saturday they would have an event called the purge where they could kill whomever they wished with no consequences. The rules this week were simple. Iron swords, swiftness potions, no armor. Champwan (the priest's bitch according to Tom) announced the start. Jordan looked over at the zombie man, who he admittedly had a crush on.   
"Tom! You ready to kill those Mianite scum?" Jordan asked pushing his sun glasses up.   
"FUCK YEAH!" He yelled. "WE STRIKE FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF MANY! TEAM DIANITE WILL SLAY YOUR SORRY ASS!"   
"Right don't get too excited. Let's go ambush them, where they won't expect it."   
"Their house?!" Tom asked.   
"Haha, no. The Priests house. They will think it's safe, until we get them!" Jordan smiled. He always was better at making plans. Tom and he walked out over to the priests house with their irons swords in their hands. Jordan spent all night crafting all the iron swords, but he made sure they had enough. They enter the house and saw Declan sitting in a dark corner, weird, but they shrugged it off. They rummaged through his house looking for Tucker and Sonja.   
"Oh silly Dianitee's, I don't have anything for you to rob!" Declan spoke up.   
"We are here for Tucker and Sonj," Tom said.   
iiJeriichoii was killed by CaptainSparklez   
CaptainSparklez was shot by OMGitsfirefoxx   
"DIANITE DAMN IT YOU KILLED MY BITCH!" Tom drank a speed potion and ran at Sonja. Their swords clashed as the battled. He hoped Sonja was low on health even though Sparklez probably never touched her.   
("Syn where are you?") Jordan asked through telepathy.   
("Currently fighting FireFoxx, she's going down.") OMGitsfirefoxx was killed by SynHD   
("I'm coming home Spahklez wait for me, I just hope Tucker won't be waiting to kill me.") Tom ran out past the priest.   
"May Mianite be with you!" He called out.   
"Fuck I'm Dianite!" Tom retorted and made his way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! It's less awkward than my Obikin fanfiction! Success!


End file.
